la petite mort et le grand écran
by slythatheart
Summary: Written for Adri, who also came up with the title. Dave and Sebastian go to a late screening of Magic Mike.


**Completely rough and unbeta'd, sorry about that. Written for Adri, because sometimes she begs me for naughty fic. Please review!**

**Warnings: Public sex, Language, Blink-And-You'll-Miss-It Rimming, PWP**

* * *

**la petite mort et le grand écran**

Dave had no idea how Sebastian had convinced him to see Magic Mike.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true. His boyfriend had argued that it had been out for weeks, so if they saw a late night showing then no one else would be there. When Sebastian had combined his logic with a little begging and a _lot_ of sexual manipulation (not that Dave was _complaining_), he had given in.

So, there they were. And actually, Sebastian had been right. There was no one else there. Literally, no one. Even the usher had looked around the deserted room, closed the back doors, and snuck out of the front exit with some girl who had been waiting for him. Dave suspected he wouldn't be back until the movie was over.

They were in the back row, so not even the worker from the projection booth (who was probably not even _there, _Dave figured) could see them. And that was actually kind of perfect; because Sebastian's warm hand was sliding into Dave's unzipped pants.

_Fuck_.

Dave was so, _so _hard. Of _course_ he was – his boyfriend was _touching_ him while they were watching insanely hot guys stripping on a massive movie screen. He groaned when Sebastian's fingers wiggled their way into his boxers to curl around his cock, and he pushed his hips forward encouragingly. To Dave's disappointment, he received no response.

He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was very deliberately _not_ looking back at him. Instead, Sebastian was staring at the screen with a playful little smirk on his face. He wasn't even stroking Dave _at all_, he was just letting his hand sit there, wrapped around Dave's aching shaft, while he watched the fucking movie and looked smug.

Well, then. Dave was going to have to do something about that self-satisfied look. Sebastian liked to tempt Dave, partly because he could be an arrogant little prick, but also partly because Sebastian knew how he usually reacted. One day, he was going to have the self control to wait his boyfriend out until Sebastian gave in.

One day. But not today.

Today, Dave was going to make Sebastian _beg_.

He reached into his pocket and felt his fingers wrap around foil. Perfect. Last time Dave had gotten the urge to fuck Sebastian while they were out somewhere, he hadn't been prepared and they'd had to make do with quick blowjobs and a spit-slicked finger. After that he was sure to _always_ be prepared.

Dave leaned over towards Sebastian, who was still watching the movie and _still_ pretending to ignore him.

"Drop your pants," Dave whispered, biting at Sebastian's earlobe, "because I'm going to bend you over these seats and fuck your brains out."

Sebastian didn't say anything, though he looked over at Dave with darkened eyes. His nostrils flared and his hand tightened around Dave's cock.

_Gotcha_.

Dave pushed the armrest between them up and out of the way, then wrapped his arm around Sebastian's midsection and dragged the other teen into his lap. Sebastian's back was pressed against Dave's chest; he could feel Sebastian's heart rate picking up, thudding hard against him. Sebastian dropped his head back onto Dave's shoulder, but to his frustration, didn't move otherwise.

"_Do it_," Dave urged, rubbing the palm of his hand firmly over Sebastian's crotch, "or I'll just get myself off and you can suffer."

The movie was loud, but Dave was pretty sure he heard a bitten off whine from Sebastian. His boyfriend moved fast after that, he was off Dave's lap and leaning against the seat in front of them, smooth skin of his bare ass right in front of Dave's face in just seconds.

As much as Sebastian liked to tease and torment Dave, he also knew exactly when Dave would make good on a threat.

Dave grinned then licked his thumb and spread the cheeks of his boyfriend's ass. He dragged the wet digit down the crease to circle the pucker as Sebastian pushed his hips back with a moan. He didn't want to draw this out too long, just in case someone _did_ come in, but Dave couldn't resist spending a few moments tonguing Sebastian's hole while his boyfriend whimpered.

When Sebastian was grinding against the seat in front of him and gasping, Dave stood, tearing open the little foil sachet he'd had in his pocket. He coated his fingers in lube and started stretching Sebastian out. He tried to be thorough, but Sebastian was thrusting back against his hand quickly and desperately after just a few moments.

"Fuck this one finger bullshit, Bear Cub," his boyfriend complained through gritted teeth, as Dave grinned against his neck. If Sebastian could still bitch him out, he needed to up his game.

He drew his finger out completely and waited for a reaction. Just as Sebastian turned his head to say something, Dave covered his boyfriend's mouth and shoved three fingers back into the tight opening. The muffled cry was still loud, but no one was around to hear it. Sebastian started rocking back onto Dave's probing fingers, and Dave moved his hand off the other teen's mouth so he could hear the sounds coming from him.

After a few minutes Sebastian was pushing back faster and harder, and sounding more desperate. Dave slipped his fingers from Sebastian's ass, pushed his own jeans and boxers down and tore open a condom, rolling it over his leaking cock quickly. He knew that Sebastian wasn't going to last long at this rate, and he himself probably wouldn't either. But there was just no way Dave was going to let this end without his boyfriend begging and pleading.

Dave slicked up his cock as best as he could with the lube left on his hand. It wasn't perfect, but he'd only brought one packet with him.

"Ready?"

"More than ready, Dave, hurry the fuck up!" Sebastian rolled his hips back, pushing his hole against Dave's latex covered erection, which slid across Sebastian's entrance and up between his ass cheeks. Dave grit his teeth, trying not to give in by grabbing Sebastian's hips and fucking him quickly. It was a struggle to find the willpower, but he was definitely holding himself together better than his boyfriend was; Sebastian was grinding his ass back against Dave's cock and gasping, trying urgently to coax Dave into taking him.

He gripped Sebastian's upper thighs, preventing him from moving and using his thumbs to keep his cheeks spread. Dave moved forward just enough to reach, and started to tease Sebastian's pucker with the head of his cock. After a moment he pressed in, slowly. Once the head of his dick passed the tight ring of Sebastian's entrance, he growled but stilled. The heat around the end of his erection left him wanting more, but he was stubborn, and he was sure it wouldn't take much more to make Sebastian crack.

Sebastian tried to move back, tried to take in more of Dave's cock, but Dave held him firmly in place. After what seemed like forever, but was probably less than a minute, Dave pushed forward half an inch, then stopped again.

"Jesus, Dave, are you trying to fucking kill me? Just…just fuck me, please, _fuck_. I need your cock inside me, now!"

Dave grinned and pushed in further. He wasn't going to give in just yet and he wasn't above playing dirty, either. He moved Sebastian's torso forward more, bending him over further, and tilted his hips until he had just the right angle. Dave slid in another few inches, until his cock was in just far enough to rub against Sebastian's prostate. When he found the right spot Sebastian keened and arched his back, and Dave stopped once more, holding them both immobile.

When his boyfriend started whining in need and fighting against his hold, Dave rocked his hips gently and Sebastian broke.

"Please, please, please, fuck, _please_, Growly, I need you. _Please_."

_Oh thank fuck._ Dave had been determined, but he had been pretty close to giving in. He moved one hand from Sebastian's thigh, where his fingertips had left dark bruises, to reach past Sebastian and wrap around his cock. He ran his fingers over the head once, feeling the fluid leaking from the tip, then began stroking it firmly, prompting Sebastian to rock forward into Dave's fist. When he felt his boyfriend draw back, Dave thrust in hard until he was fully sheathed.

Once he was inside, Dave couldn't stop himself. Sebastian was so fucking hot and so tight around his cock. He'd needed this almost since the movie had first started, and now he'd managed to get his boyfriend begging he just needed to fucking _come_.

Dave was pumping in and out of Sebastian, his movements long and smooth. He could feel the familiar heat building low in his gut and knew it would be over for him soon, but judging from the noises Sebastian was making his boyfriend was already nearly there. Dave tightened his grip on Sebastian's dick, moving his fist quicker up and down the rigid shaft. Sebastian was grinding back against Dave's cock harder and more urgently, so Dave let go of himself completely.

His world narrowed to the heat around his cock, the heavy flesh in his hand, and the fucking _sexy_ noises Sebastian was making. He lost all control over his movements; his hips stopped rocking smoothly and started rutting against Sebastian hard and unevenly.

Before Dave realized what was happening, Sebastian was crying out and spilling over his hand. His boyfriend's ass was clenching around Dave's cock mercilessly, making him grunt and fuck into that tight heat even harder. Hundreds of people could have walked into the room at that point and Dave wouldn't have even noticed, not with how near he was to falling over the edge.

Sebastian collapsed against the seats he'd been leaning on, spent and licking his own come off Dave's hand, while Dave growled and kept pumping. Once Sebastian was done and pressed a quick kiss to his palm, Dave moved both hands to his boyfriend's hips, shoving them back and forth, spearing his cock into the dragging grip of Sebastian's hole until he couldn't take it any more and he came _hard_.

He draped himself across Sebastian's back for a moment, kissing and mouthing at the salty skin along his boyfriend's neck. Once his heart slowed to a more normal rhythm, he pulled back and slowly eased his softening cock out. Sebastian groaned and shifted a little until Dave slipped out completely. He removed the condom then shoved it into his empty popcorn box and pulled his jeans and underwear back up. When he was done, Sebastian was moving back into his seat, buckling his belt and wearing a satisfied smirk.

"You shouldn't look smug, Seb," Dave grinned, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "I totally made you beg."

"I'll get you next time, Growly. Besides," Sebastian gestured at the screen as the credits began to roll, "we missed the movie. So…want to try again? I'm thinking the same time tomorrow."


End file.
